


Delusions of Sanity

by Aoife



Series: Vive Marianne [9]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: AU: Vive Marianne, Book: Mission of Honor, Era: Solarian-Manticoran War, F/M, Sucky Family Members
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manticore and Michael, a sketch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delusions of Sanity

"You're not going mad."

”Not reassuring, m'lady." Michael Oversteegen looked between the woman sitting on his bed and the mirror in which she had abruptly appeared while he was shaving. Fortunately, he had been using a safety razor.

She was dark skinned, and had the classic features of the House of Winton, but he knew all of his Admiral's relatives on sight, and she wasn't among them.

"T' first thing a madman's delusions would do would be t' reassure him he was sane." She chuckled.

"Honor and Michelle were right, you _will_ be fun, Michael." She grinned a little wickedly. "Consider me another round of Mike's payback for the last stunt you pulled, Admiral. I promise not to be _too_ distracting." She flowed up off the bed, and crossed to kiss him on his cheek.

"And I do prefer you to your Uncle. He never did put himself in a position where he could see me." He blinked, and in the moment it took to phrase the question, she was gone again, the whisper of a kiss against his cheek the only evidence of her presence.


End file.
